Ivysaur
Ivysaur: You really grew on me Rap Sheet Name: Ivysaur Pronounced: I-VEE-sor Pokedex Number: 2 Alias: Bulbasaur's Middle Evolution Typing: Grass/ Poison Group Affiliation: Bulbasaur line, Kanto Starters, NFE tier, Grass/Monster egg group Abilities: Overgrow (Hidden: Chlorophyll) Gender: 87.5% male/ 12.5% female Metric Measurements: 1 meter/ 13 kilograms Often seen with: Bulbasaur, Venusaur, Chameleon, Wartortle, Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore Leveling Rate/ Base Friendship: Medium slow/ 70 = How to obtain Ivysaur Generation One In Red, Blue, and Green, you must choose Bulbasaur from Professor Oak and then level it up to level 16. In Yellow, you must obtain Bulbasaur from the girl in Cerulean City and raise it to level 16. Generation Two In Gold, Silver, and Crystal, you must either trade one from Generation One, level up a Bulbasaur you traded from Generation One to level 16, or level up the Event Bulbasaur to level 16. Generation Three In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, you must either trade one from FireRed or LeafGreen, level up a traded Bulbasaur from FireRed or LeafGreen to level 16, or level up the Event Bulbasaur to level 16. In FireRed or LeafGreen, you must choose Bulbasaur from Professor Oak and level it up to level 16. Generation Four In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, you must either trade one from HeartGold or SoulSilver, or level up a traded Bulbasaur to level 16. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, you must obtain Bulbasaur from Professor Oak after defeating Red and level it up to level 16. Generation Five In Black and White, you can either level up the Global Link Event Bulbasaur to level 16 or use the Poke Transfer. In Black2 and White2, you can either use the Poke Transfer or level up the Event Bulbasaur to level 16. Generation Six In X and Y, you can either choose Bulbasaur from Professor Sycamore and raise it to level 16 or obtain it from the Grass Friend Safari. To obtain it in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, you must trade an Ivysaur from X and Y, or trade a Bulbasaur from X and Y and level it up to level 16. What the Professors have to say about Ivysaur Professor Oak Professor Oak says that when the bulb grows larger, it has a harder time standing on its hind legs, it uses the process of Photosynthesis, it gives off an aroma when the flower is ready to bloom, it is said when it gains enough glucose, it evolves, blooming into a flower (explaining why Ivysaur evolves into Venusaur before Chameleon into Charizard or Wartortle into Blastiose), and that it could at one point stand on its hind legs. Professor Elm Professor Elm basically repeats the finding of Professor Oak, but adds that the aroma it gives off is pleasant in Gold, Silver, Crystal, and SoulSilver. In HeartGold, he also adds that sunlight adds to its muscle strength. Professor Birch Professor Birch talks about how the process of how Ivysaur's legs and trunks have to grow thicker to support the bulb, and feels weaker and spends more time napping in sunlight when it is ready to evolve. Professor Rowan Rowan only adds to the current information by saying that the bud swells when near evolution. Professor Juniper She only repeats the EXACT SAME FINDINGS as Professor Rowan Professor Sycamore Professor Sycamore only repeats the findings of other professors, specifically Professor Elm and Professor Rowan Anime Appearances May's Ivysaur During the Johto adventures, May decided to retrieve the Bulbasaur she met in Hoenn from Professor Oak. She evolved it all the way to a Venusaur, meaning that somewhere along the lines, it became an Ivysaur. I haven't watched the anime, and there's nothing about it in Ivysaur's Bulbapedia page, but Bulbasaur's page says her Bulbasaur got all the way to Venusaur. Evolution Line From level 1, it is born as a Bulbasaur. When Bulbasaur is leveled up to level 16, it becomes and Ivysaur. When Ivysaur levels up to level 32, it becomes Venusaur. Here are the evolution lines or Bulbasaur (and Ivysaur), Charmander, and Squirtle. Stats Ivysaur's Stats, along with Charizard's. HP: 60 Attack: 62 Defence 63 Special Attack:80 Special Defence: 80 Speed: 60 Total: 405 = Type Chart for Ivysaur Super Effective against you (2x): Ice, Fire, Psychic, Flying Not very effective against you (1/2-1/4x) Fighting, Water, Fairy, Electric, Grass (1/4x) Normal Damage (1x) Ghost, Dragon, Normal, Dark, Bug, Ground, Rock, Poison, Steel Most Recent Sprite Ivysaur's X,Y, OmegaRuby, AlphaSapphire sprite